


Mormor High School AU

by RoryWinchester



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I'm so sorry, M/M, Mostly Sebs, there will be tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryWinchester/pseuds/RoryWinchester





	Mormor High School AU

Carl Powers was an ass and Sebastian had half a mind to punch his lights out just so he would shut the fuck up.

"Why do you hang out with that creepy kid anyways, Moran?" he was moaning for the millionth fucking time.

"He's not that creepy. What's so creepy about James Moriarty?" Sebastian tried to keep his tone neutral - he'd never hear the end of it if Powers thought he was sticking up for the kid. "And I do not 'hang out' with him. We live next door, we see each other a lot. He's not that bad."

"'Not that bad'. Bloody psycho, he is." Carl leaned in confidentially. "I heard he's got bodies in his basement."

"Decidedly not. He lives in a duplex. He doesn't even have a basement." Slamming his locker shut, Sebastian turned to go. Carl caught his sleeve.

"Hey, Moran," he began, and his tone made Sebastian nervous.

"I have to go to class-" Sebastian tried, but Carl interrupted.

"Come on, you two live next door, right? In a duplex? So you could, realistically, get in whenever you want."

"Carl, whatever this next asinine plan is, I'm having no part in it. Jim's alright, really, he is, and I'll do a lot of things for you but fucking with James Moriarty is not one of them." Sebastian yanked himself free of Carl's grip, a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He was so going to pay for this later.

* * *

Ground, hard, fast. It was a routine Jim was used to and he was on his feet almost as soon as he was off them. "What do you want?" he asked his attackers, boredom etched into every line of his face. Not that the idiots would notice. They weren't very good at that sort of thing.

"We want to know why you've been so very cozy on our friend Sebastian," one of the bullies sneered. There were three of them. He knew all their names, but he didn't really care about their names save the one that was talking. Carl Powers. Be fun, wouldn't it, he thought, to hit Carl, but that would only arouse suspicion. He had a plan for Carl.

"He's my friend too," Jim insisted. He didn't try and make himself look brave. He drew in on himself, directed his words to the pavement. "Known him almost five years, I think I'm entitled to some time with him."

Carl laughed. "He's only hanging 'round coz you're such a pitiful runt. He hates you, you know. But he feels sorry for you, because he's such a terribly good person. Saint Sebastian, that's him."

Jim actually had to fight laughter here. Saint Sebastian: Patron saint of soldiers and, in common modern retellings, homosexuals. Pretty much the opposite of Sebastian Moran. "That's not true." It wasn't. If it was, Jim would have disposed of Sebastian long ago. He did hate pity so. "Please leave me alone."

"And why should we?" One of Powers' goons, a skinny but strong kid named Robert Law, drew closer and Jim knew, the instant he saw the glint in the taller boys eyes, what was going to happen. He caught Law's hand before it could even hit him and twisted as hard as he could. He heard a sickening crunch and squelch, ligements tearing and bones shattering. He kept going until Law was on the ground, screaming. The other two boys watched in stunned horror. "Have fun explaining that," Jim chirped amicably, like it was just a sprain and he had nothing to do with it. He turned and ran home as fast as he could. Halfway there, it occurred to him: Sebastian was going to be _so_ disappointed in him.

He didn't stop smiling for ages.


End file.
